one-shots musicales AEON
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: bueno acontinuacion les presento todo un fic de one-shots independientes por capitulo de AEON inspiradas todas en canciones espero les agrade mi locura que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1: me haces daño

**Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CAMCOP únicamente la historia es mía…..**

**HOLA CHICOS¡ BUENOS QUI LES TRAIGO UNA SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS DE LEON Y ADA, QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL DIRAN? BUENO ESTOS ONE-SHOTS SERAN ESCRITOS EXCLUSIVAMENTE A BASE DE CACIONES, NO SOLO ESO.. USTEDES TENDRAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRMEN CANCIONES QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERAN PARTE DE UN ONE-SHOT , INCLUSO PUEDEN APORTARME IDEAS :D, LOS ONE-SHOTS SON UNICOS NO TIENEN QUE VER EL UNO CON EL OTRO.. ¿COMO SE COMUNICAN CONMIGO? FACIL LES DEJARE EL LINK DE MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK (MOTOKO DRACULIA)**

( www. facebook pages/ Motoko-Draculia/ 511870532209246? skip_ nax_ wizard = true#)

**ESTE ES EL LINK UNEN LOS ESPACIOS Y AHÍ LO TIENEN SI NO PUEDEN BUSARMEN EN TWITTER COMO Ada_hellsing , ESPERO SUS APORTES CHICOS SERIAN DE MUCHISIMAYUDAO GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS¡ :D **

**SIN MOLESTAR MAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER ONE-SHOT DE AEON**

"**ME HACES DAÑO"**

Se encontraba el agente del gobierno compartiendo un buen momento a solas con su gran amigo "Whisky", en una de esas tabernas en eslavos orientales, quería despedirse de la mierda de misión que le había tocado hacer, sería su última noche en ese asqueroso país y que mejor manera que dejarlo remenbreteado con unos cuantos tragos, quien sabe a lo mejor podría votar la casa por la ventana y despedirse como se debe con una linda chica (si la llegaba a encontrar), el cantinero le alcanzo otra botella, cuantas llevaba? 1, 2 o 3? Que le importaba esa noche quería beber hasta perder la memoria.

Era su costumbre, tener una noche de "diversión" antes de culminar sus viajes de trabajo en los países a donde la enviaban, siempre lo hacía, unos tragos ligeros, un chico lindo que le llamara la atención unas cuantas horas de acción, una nota sin firmar y volvería a su país como de costumbre; el país en donde se encontraba era un desastre así que por esta única vez se olvidaría de ir a restaurantes finos, se había enterado de una taberna "presentable", busco la ropa más informal que tenia, una mini falda de golas color negra, una blusa color azul marino estraple .

Entro con su característico caminar felino a aquella taberna, vaya siendo su sorpresa al encontrar al cenizo sentado conversando con una mujer rubia de ojos celestes mientras bebían y reían, se le revolvió el estomago, estuvo a punto de girar y dar la vuelta cuando sintió la mirada angelical de Kennedy en ella, como siempre guardo su compostura y paso a dentro del establecimiento, pasando de largo al blondo y su acompañante como si no estuvieran allí, se sentó en la última mesa.

Ahora si estaba confundido, o el trago el había hecho mal y ya empezaba a ver a su amada asiática por todo lado (cosa que era normal cuando empezaba a emborracharse), si no el destino le estaba jugando una buena pasada, si era la primera debía beber más alcohol hasta olvidarse hasta de su nombre, si era lo segundo ¿Por qué lo evadía?, ¿Por qué se hacia la que no lo había visto?, dándole vueltas a esas dudas miro como ella pedía un vodka y el mesero casi se le cae la charola de tan solo verla, la condenada estaba hermosa con esa minifalda y su blusa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Leon no dejaba de mirarla y ella no sabía si sentirse incomoda o halagada de tanta atención, por una milésima de segundo lo volteo a mirar pero mantuvo su inexpresividad en la cara.

Lo había mirado, esos ojos no los tenía nadie más que ella, ahora estaba seguro de que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión era real, esa mujer era la mismísima Ada Wong y estaba enfrente de él ¿ignorándolo?,¿ que carajos le pasaba?.. ¿Acaso estaba enojada por lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas en la colmena de Svetlana Belikoba? Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, él era el que debía estar enojado con ella lo abandono en ese lugar y ahora lo ignoraba?.. eso era la gota que derramo el baso, miraba de vez en cuando a Ada pero mantenía su conversación animada con la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Ada sentía reventar en cólera por dentro, hasta que escucho una voz que la saco de su trance

-disculpa está ocupado? – dijo un hombre alto de cabellos cafés y ojos esmeralda

-hmm… - Ada ya tenía su plan de venganza contra león en mente por hacerle ese espectáculo con aquella mujer – no –dio una sonrisa leve

-me puedo sentar?

-adelante – dijo en una cortesía fingida – acto seguido el joven se sentó

-cómo te llamas preciosa? – se creyó el hombre más atractivo del planeta por haberse sentado al lado de Ada

- Marie – le sonrió con sorna Ada, le fastidiaba que le dijeran preciosa, lindura o cualquiera de sus derivados

-Americana? – Ada asintió - mucho gusto, me llamo Petrief –le extendió su mano para estrecharla y Ada la acepto con cuidado.

Genial¡ ahora ella estaba lo mas de animada hablando con ese tipejo con cara de baboso apunto de armar un océano de su propia saliva, el trataba de seguir en lo suyo hasta que vio como ese imbécil puso su mano en el hombro de Ada y la acariciaba y esta solo sonreía amablemente y lo dejaba, eso no se quedaría así, esa mujer era suya y se lo haría entender a ese pedazo de mierda como que su nombre era León Scott Kennedy , se levanto de su asiento y fue directamente a donde se hallaba su mariposa china, cogió al mano del sujeto y se la apretó

-que significa esto?¡ - dijo aullando Kennedy de manera colérica

-oh.. agente es un placer tenerlo por aquí –fingió no haberlo visto

-no te vengas con tonterías pro que no has venido conmigo? –contra ataco

-por qué habría de hacerlo?... no recibo ordenes tuyas, ni somos nada para que vengas hacerme estos shows.. Suéltalo –dijo señalando al castaño que se retorcía de dolor ante el agarre del cenizo

León estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una vocecita suave resonó a su espalda

-león que paso? – dijo algo preocupada la muchacha rubia

-vaya vaya… cada día bajas más tu calidad estándar guapo – se burlo Ada, mientras el nombrado soltaba al castaño

-ni hablar del tuyo, ¿desde cuándo te metes con cualquiera que se te aparece? – contesto herido

- …. – Ada le cayó en baldado de agua lo que le acababa de decir – desde siempre si no mírate tu – se desquito y cogió el brazo del castaño – vámonos Pretief, te invito un café a mi cuarto en el hotel –ronroneaba con cada palabra y Kennedy se desesperaba mas

-clar… - estaba por contestar cuando

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado¡ - grito León

-y tu quien eres para darme ordenes? –decía de una manera sínica y relajada que hacía que león se enfureciera mas

-león quien es esa mujer? – decía la rubia

- a ti que te importa – la cortó Ada

-no te pregunte a ti estúpida – se enfureció la rubia

-mira quien dice estúpida – se burlo Ada – mira Kennedy vete con tu.. – Miro a la rubia – colegiala y déjame tranquila nadie te invito, vámonos Pretief –cogió la mano del castaño y lo tiro hacia ella

León no aguanto más y tiro a Ada del brazo atrayéndola hacia el – Tu te vienes conmigo y punto¡

El aliento alcoholizado de león inundo sus fosas nasales y supo que el estaba bastante tomado como para controlarse pero aun así no lo dejaría dominarla – suéltame león¡ ya te dije que no¡ y tu ya tienes acompañante así que déjame¡ - invento excusa

-si es eso – volteo a mirar a la rubia – tu como te llames vete… - la rubia y Ada quedaron boquiabiertas ¿era enserio? –listo ahora te vienes conmigo

-ya te dije que no y suéltame que me lastimas, además estas propiciando un espectáculo en pleno establecimiento público –le dijo siseando en manera amenazante

-no te dejare ir.. ya te lo dije si me voy de aquí me voy contigo no dejare que este baboso te vuelva a tocar – miro con desdén al castaño este solo se quedo mirando aquella escena

-y quien te crees tú para decirme con quien estar o no?

-es verdad aun no somos nada pero eso lo podemos arreglar – se acerco a ella para besarla, esta lo evito

-no.. aléjate estas muy tomado león, no sabes ni lo que dices – intento zafarse de el

-eres mía¡ mía entiendes¡ - se abalanzo sobre Ada

Reclamaba sus labios con fiereza, mientras su manos la acariciaban en público, Ada lo empujo lejos

-Que mierda te pasa?¡ - le grito Ada

-por qué?... –dijo en bajo – POR QUE ME REPELES Y A ESE IMBESIL SI LO DEJAS TOCARTE Y ENAMORARTE?¡ POR QUE SIEMPRE ME TRATAS COMO TU MALDITO JUGUETE ADA¡

-Ada?.. pensé que te llamabas Marie – le dijo el castaño

-a esa mujer no le creas ni el saludo – espeto el cenizo

-ja¡.. lo que me faltaba – se giro en sus tacones y emprendió su caminata hacia la salida

-oye linda espera¡ - la cogió el castaño del brazo – no me importa cómo te llames solo deseaba pasar un buen rato contigo – paso su mano por la espalda descubierta de Ada

- ….. – Ada respiro – primero no me vuelvas a llamar así o te dejare sin testículos, segundo ya no me interesa tener "algo" contigo esta noche se me fueron las ganas, tercero me voy a un lugar mejor este apesta – se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando

- ADA ESPERA¡ - grito el agente y Ada sintió que su mundo se detenía, de nuevo esa palabra, pero como siempre siguió su caminata sin detenerse y como era de esperarse el no la seguiría o eso creía – ADA¡ - le volvió a gritar tomándola del brazo y girándola hacia el quedando frente a frente - porque siempre me haces esto?

-de que me estás hablando? – decía haciéndose la desentendida del tema no tenía ganas de hablar más, ya su noche de "despedida por la misión" había sido arruinada por el cenizo que tenía enfrente

León se quedo callado unos minutos mirándola a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle su dolor, Ada se sentía incomoda por su parte por la manera en que el la miraba, se sentía presa en esos ojos como el mar, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se decidió a voltear la cara y ahí sintió las ásperas manos de león en su rostro que la obligaban a mirarlo.

-esta vez hablare yo y tú me escucharas y lo harás sin darme la espalda y marcharte – le dijo rompiendo el silencio y siendo serio, Ada solo subió una ceja en forma de " ¿es enserio?" pero aun así se quedo callada – se que lo nuestro es complicado, si es que a esto debo llamar tener algo, pero siempre vienes cuando deseas me entregas tu besos, tu piel, tu pasión y calor, eres tan apasionada y ardiente conmigo cuando lo deseas – se lo decía mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por la comisura de sus labios

-leon yo.. – no pudo terminar por que el dedo que le acariciaba los labios se encargo de hacerla callar

-Shhh…. Te dije que hablaría yo esta vez – como te decía me entregas todo lo que eres en una noche pero también me lo quitas todo al llegar el alba, pero gracias a eso es que me siento dueño de ti, eres mía, te siento mía, y como tal me da rabia verte coqueteando con otro tipo diferente de mí, no puedo tolerar que otro que no sea yo te ande tan siquiera tocando la mano, sé que me engañas con otros mientras no te veo, pero me hago el de la vista ciega por qué no me hago a la idea de otro hombre en tu vida – león se quedaba sin palabras y se acordó de una canción que había oído y repetido en su casa al grabarla en una noche de delirio pensando en ella y ahogaba su pena de no tenerla con el Brandy….

Y es que eres tan indispensable como el agua a una flor, pero sé que tu amor es fugaz y aunque intento no puedo lograr sacarte de mi soy tan solo un pobre soñador, que en tu camino un día se cruzo, y hoy sufre por ti.

-como? – Ada frunció el seño – pues lo lamento pero sabes cómo soy yo y ade… – león le tapo la boca con 2 dedos y siguió cantándole con dolor en cada palabra

-espejismo cruel el que me hiciste ver, que hasta creí renacer al encontrarte a ti, fuiste una visión en tu trampa caí y todo se esfumo y aun no logro entender – decía meneando la cabeza en señal de no mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la espía y luego la miro directo a los ojos - ¿cómo hiciste para fingirme hasta hacerme sentir, que me amabas con loca pasión, que era mío tan mío tu amor?, solo fui uno más¡

-… - eso era la gota que derramo el vaso Ada levanto la mano y se la coloco en el cachete al cenizo quien ni se inmuto por el dolor y le agarro la mano y la aprenso más hacia el impidiendo que ella se fuera de su lado siguió cantándole

-no te juzgo por tu condición pero si por jugar con mi amor, ¡ no tienes perdón ¡

-Déjame Kennedy¡ fue suficiente¡ - forcejeaba Ada pero león no la escuchaba y alzo la voz y siguió con la letra de la canción

-una y otra vez, veo tus errores y no soy capaz de alejarme y ver que tú no eres buena, y que me haces mal, de alejarme y ver que tú no eres buena y que me haces mal.

-Si tanto te lastimo suéltame y aléjate yo no volveré a buscarte – esto era el colmo para ella, cada palabra era una lanza en su pecho, le dolía pero el tenia razón ella lo lastimaba, odiaba hacerle eso, lo amaba pero no podría decirlo jamás

-¡ me haces tanto, tanto daño que no se cómo evitarlo – soltó gritando león mientras de sus ojos celestes empezó a bajar gotas salinas, segundos después estaba abrazado firmemente a su amada y le cantaba al oído - pasa el tiempo y mas te amo, me haces tanto, tanto daño – subió la cara y empezó a gritar - QUE NO SE COMO EVITARLO PASA EL TIEMPO Y MAS TE AMO, MAS TE AMO¡ PERO ME HACES TANTO, TANTO DAÑO¡

-lo siento – fue todo lo que dijo Ada y correspondió el abrazo que le daba el cenizo a manera de disculpas – creo que es mejor irme… adiós… - se alejo de él lo suficiente

-no te vayas por favor – la sostuvo de nuevo – por favor

-es lo mejor ya no lo hagas más difícil

-no entiendes que te amo, que eres mía y que daré lo que sea porque estés por siempre a mi lado?

-estas bastante tomado León, no sabes lo que dices

-claro que se lo que digo¡ - volvió a besarla de manera posesiva mientras sus manos las colocaba en las caderas de ella – no te vayas quédate conmigo esta noche… terminemos lo que empezamos la otra vez te lo pido – volvió a concentrarse en ella y sus manos apretaban y acariciaban las caderas de Ada

Esta no supo qué hacer, la boca de su agente estaba impregnada de licor cuando sus lenguas tenían contacto ella sentía que ella se embriagaba de el y ese sabor tan único que solo el le podía brindar la enloquecía, correspondió su beso de manera pasional llevando sus manos al cuello del cenizo intensificando el beso.

Momentos después Ada se encontraba en el hotel de león, siendo más exacta en su cama siendo desvestida por él, León recorría la piel nívea de su asiática de su mujer porque era suya y de nadie más y esa noche se lo haría comprender, sus mano recorrían la piel desnuda de Ada quien solo el faltaba las bragas para estar como Dios la había mandado al mundo, el se quitaba rápido la ropa sin dejar que Ada se tomara la molestia de hacerlo

-déjame – le dijo – yo también quiero jugar

Dicho eso Ada se sentó en la cama y lo besaba de manera lujuriosa, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el pecho ya descubierto del agente, después de unos leves rasguños bajo a su pantalón que ya estaba abierto, sus manos se encargaron de darle el placer necesario al agente el solo se estremecía con las caricias de su chica, Ada lo hizo recostar en la cama mientras ella mordía su cuello y bajaba con besos posesivos sobre su pecho, bajo con sus manos el pantalón con todo y bóxer, tenia deseos de estar con el que la sutilidad y paciencia en esos momentos no tenían cabida, al dejar completamente desnudo al cenizo ella se dispuso a degustar su virilidad que se alzaba fuerte ante su vista, lo engullo de una sola vez, Leon gruñía de placer ante la delicia que le brindaba Ada, este acariciaba su cabello con cada movimiento rápido que daba su espía, llegado el momento Ada saco el miembro de su compañero de su boca y fue besando su pelvis y estomago, Leon coloco su mano en la mejilla de Ada y la acerco para poder darle un dulce beso en agradecimiento por su atención, Ada acerco los dedos de su agente a su boca y los lamio, el sonrió excitado retirando su mano y besándola con fuerza mientras esos dedos que fueron untados por ella misma de su saliva fueron a dar en la entrada de su feminidad cuando león corrió a un lado la prenda que a ella le faltaba, empezó acariciarla, para luego hundir sin reparos 2 dedos en su interior, los cuales empezó a mover provocando suaves suspiros por parte de Ada, el aumentaba la velocidad y Ada ya no daba suspiros si no gemidos ahogados en el oído de león que lograban encenderlo más, con su otra mano arranco la fastidiosa prenda que le hacía falta a su compañera

Ada retiro muy a su pesar las manos del cenizo para montarse a horcadas sobre él, este la beso y la unión no se hizo esperar entre ellos 2, Leon se sentó en la cama agarrando las caderas de Ada para acompañarla en el vaivén que ella había puesto para el acto de placer que estaban viviendo

No se movieron de esa posición en todo el acto, les gustaba estarcen mirando a los ojos, además de que podían acariciarse todo el cuerpo si lo desearan ya que les quedaba todo al alcance, además de que las embestidas eran profundas gracias a la danza que hacían, el orgasmo no tardo en llegar, Leon se rego en ella con fuerza mientras Ada apretaba sus paredes internas al sentir que el liquido del a vida que provenía de su blondo se esparcía en ella provocando su orgasmo final.

león callo a la cama llevándose consigo encima a Ada, la abrazaba y besaba su frente

-no me dejes Ada… por favor – ella no contesto – por lo menos quédate conmigo esta noche al menos

-solo esta noche – respondió regalándole una de sus sonrisas sinceras que solo podía darle a él mientras lo miraba fijamente y le daba un beso en su barbilla

- aunque me hagas daño, cada día me enamoras mas…

-masoquista – se burlo

-en lo personal este tipo de torturas me fascinan – le dijo en ronroneos

-baboso

-pero así me quieres aun que no lo digas, lo siento cada vez que te hago el amor – la beso y Ada correspondió, el tenia razón pero jamás se la daría.

Así quedaron los 2 amantes envueltos entre las sabanas del hotel hasta llegar el alba en donde Ada se levanto primero vistiéndose y dejando una nota al lado de su amado, para luego así irse como era de costumbre. Leon despertó al rato encontrándose con la nota de despedida como era de costumbre en ella

"_**fue una buena noche guapo nos veremos"**_

Y al final de la hoja su firma con sus labios pintados sobre el papel, el solo sonrió y guardo la nota, fue a darse una merecida ducha después d ahí volvió a su país con un grato recuerdo.

**BUENO ESTO FUE TODO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA CANCION QUE SE UTILIZO FUE LA SIGUIENTE**

**( www. Youtube watch?v = xFbClaj5dS8) UNAN LOS ESPACIOS Y AHÍ TENDRAN EL LINK HASTA LA PROXIMA :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Mariposa Traicionera

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENCEN A CAPCOM SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCION MARIPOSA TRAICIONERA DE MANA ( www .youtube watch?v= av3wkasS- WQ) unen los espacios y tendrán el link.**

**MARIPOSA TRAICIONERA **

Una cierta morena de cabellos cortos se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo en su cama, cuando su celular sonó, de mala gana agarro el aparato

-Wong¡

-buenos días, o debería decir noches? – una voz femenina dijo al otro lado

-al grano – dijo sin rodeos

-solicito sus servicios

-de que trata – se repuso en si misma

-espionaje

-perfecto, a quien? – dijo sonando más seria y tranquila

- te enviare la información por tu PDA

-como es que…

-sé lo que me interesa de ti Ada Wong – le dijo aquella mujer al otro lado del a línea

-Haber – dijo mientras encendía su PDA y le llegaba la información, de un burdel de strippers – aja y esto es?

-es tu objetivo roja - dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea

-mmm….. de acuerdo que necesita, que la borre del mapa?

-no, tu misión es espiar e investigar el trafico de drogas en este lugar

-para quien trabajaría?

-eso es información clasific…

-alguna división del gobierno no? – dijo triunfante la morena, no escucho respuesta alguna – lo tomare como un sí, no me importa para quien sea el trabajo, saben mi presupuesto no?

-claramente, la mitad ahora el resto al terminar el trabajo

-de acuerdo, empezare a buscar la manera de entrar

-ya lo hicimos por usted, felicidades, mañana tiene una entrevista de trabajo como bailarina en el lugar - dijeron al otro lado

-trabajare como stripper…

-algún problema? – Pregunto la voz femenina – he escuchado decir que uste..

-no hay problema, si leyó mi hoja de vida sabe que hago todo tipo de trabajos – dijo sin titubear

-perfecto nos mantendremos en contacto – después de esto la espía colgó la llamada

Se acostó a dormir, vio en su mensaje de texto que tenia la cita laboral en ese antro de mala muerte a las 5 de la tarde; se levanto de la cama a las 3, se dio una ducha rápida, escogió su mejor traje, un vestido color azul rey con forma estilo corsed en el espaldar y un escote en V en su delantera, con la falda por encima de la rodilla, maquillaje leve, perfume fuerte y unos lindos tacos negros que hacían conjunto con un lazo delgado que se coloco en su cintura tallándola más, comió algo ligero y se fue en un taxi directo al lugar. Al llegar encontró a 5 mujeres que al parecer querían el trabajo, entro y se quedaron mirándola

-buenas que necesitas? – dijo un hombre robusto

-vengo por a la audición – dijo con una mirada felina

-tu nombre? – dijo – soy el dueño

-oohh… - le dio su mano – me dicen la mariposa

-mucho gusto – la miraba idiotizado y beso su mano como cortesía

-el gusto es mío… usted dirá

-ya casi empiezan audiciones – ella solo asintió

Una por una pasaron las chicas, pronto llego el turno de Ada, subió a la tarima haciendo sonar sus tacones

-te pondremos una canción improvisa – le dijo aquel hombre robusto con quien hablo minutos antes, ella asintió

Suena la canción ( www. youtube watch? v=1SzBD2bNFWY) deja que pasen 9 segundos para reconocer la canción y sentir el ritmo, camina cual felina al tuvo de pool dance, lo agarra y se desliza dando una vuelta ayudada por el rápidamente, usa su rodilla para iniciar la escalada por el tubo, sube lo suficiente para dejarse descolgar de su tronco por él, pasa sus manos por su cuerpo suavemente, volvió a subir coloco su brazo como gancho al igual que su pierna y se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo en un movimiento grácil dando círculos por el tubo, menea su cadera a un lado y al otro suavemente provocando que el dueño se pierda en sus piernas semi abiertas, sus manos viajan a sus piernas, las acaricia y sube hasta el ras de su pelvis dejando ver su tanga brasilera de encaje rojo carmesí, camina sutilmente hacia el borde de la tarima, se sentó y descolgó suavemente su tronco y miro al dueño del lugar, volvió a su posición inicial y soltó el amarre de su vestido, lo dejo caer suavemente mientras se colocaba de pie y apoyaba sus manos en el tubo, movía su cabello en forma circular, se pega al tuvo y entrelaza una de sus piernas y se suelta al piso haciendo un arco en su espalda, toca ella misma su pecho por sobre su fino sostén de encaje que hace juego con su tanga, vuelve a su posición y mueve suavemente su cintura mientras desata el broche del sostén y lo tira hacia el dueño, camina y da unas cuantas vueltas baja de la tarima y va hasta donde el dueño donde se apoya en sus rodillas y baja suavemente meneando su trasero y luego sube y se sienta en las piernas de él y le besa la mejilla, se levanta y baja suavemente su mano hasta el elástico de su tanga, da movimientos circulares dando la vuelta y quedando de espaldas y baja de apoco su ultima prenda, provocando los aplausos de los presentes.

Luego de un rato Ada consigue el trabajo; pasaron varias semanas en las que Ada bailaba cada noche en aquel bar, de vez en cuando aceptaba tener una noche de placer con algunos de los clientes que frecuentaban el lugar, claro que solo aceptaba si el cliente era apetitoso o pasable ante su mirada, nada podía ser más perfecto, se acostaba con hombres indos y le pagan por ello ¿Qué tan malo era eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierto rubio, se encontraba acompañado por su amigo Brandy, el era el único que escuchaba sus penas, como sufría por aquella mujer, si tan solo pudiera retenerla a su lado, si tan solo supiera donde encontrarla si..

-Kennedy¡ - sintió un golpe en su hombro, que lo saco de su trance

-Parker – dijo sin muchos ánimos

-santo cielo pareces un zombi - dijo bromeando

-no vuelvas a mencionar eso – dijo enojado León

-Wooo, mal día?

-Ni te lo imaginas – dijo desanimado

-oye deja esa cara, venía a invitarte a un bar de esos donde las mujeres bailan

-un Burdel? – dijo el rubio

-exacto ¡ - dijo en tono altivo Parker - me han recomendado un sitio en especial, dicen que hay una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, que es todo un bombón

-si claro, claro, suerte Parker – dijo haciendo una ademan en su mano y se dispuso a irse cuando sintió que su compañero lo tiro del brazo

-deja de ser aburrido Kennedy, anda vamos a divertirnos mañana no hay trabajo

-no quiero

-no te lo estoy pidiendo te estoy diciendo que iremos¡ - no alcanzo a decir cuando ya lo llevaba a rastras hacia su auto

-eres un puto cáncer¡ - decía león irritado

-ya cállate y vamos, la pasaremos bien¡ - león refunfuñaba

Llegaron al sitio y estaba casi lleno, pero Parker había reservado 2 lugares en la parte de adelante, se sentaron y pregunto por el Show de la asiática a un mesero

-Disculpe – dijo Parker

-dígame señor – contesto cortes el joven

-cuando es el show de la chica asiática

-amm… la mariposa – dijo

-sí, si esa misma

-ohh.. dentro de 15 minutos, después de ella – señalo a una joven que bailaba

-de acuerdo gracias – el joven se retira y Parker mira a león – te gustara monito ya veras

-espero… - estaba intrigado… mujer asiática, su apodo la mariposa, se le vino a la mente.. –que mierda, reacciona – se reprendió a sí mismo, era imposible que esa mujer se tratara de su dama de rojo

Paso el tiempo y llego el momento de la presentación, apareció una chica delgada de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, con un lindo kimono rojo sexy, estaba de espaldas al blondo, la chica se movía grácil, con cada movimiento a león se le hacía más conocida aquella mujer, pero se rehusaba a creerlo porque…. ¿Qué haría Ada trabajando en algo como eso?, se negó a esto y simplemente traro de disipar esa idea de su cabeza pero sintió morir cuando aquella mujer se volteo y el pudo reconocer su hermoso rostro angelical era Ada Wong….

-no puede ser…. – dijo león

-que no puede ser?, no está como quiere esa mujer? – le decía mientras le tiraba un billete de los grandes a la mariposa

León sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza de la ira – no vuelvas a decirle así entiendes?¡ - decía mientras agarraba del cuello a Parker

-cálmate Leon¡ - decía mientras se zafaba

León enloquecía de celos al ver como algunos hombres tenían la osadía de tocarla y ella se dejaba plácidamente, se dirigió a uno de los meseros para preguntarle si podía pasar tiempo a solas con la mariposa, este le dijo que debía buscarla en su camerino y decirle a ella; no se quedo mirando el show que ella estaba dando se fue en busca del camerino y lo encontró, la espero hasta que ella termino su show; Ada entro al camerino y se encontró con un hombre de espaldas a ella frente a su espejo con la cabeza baja, no podía ver su cara

-que desea? – el joven solo deslizo un fajón de billetes grandes – ohhhh…. Ya veo – se quedo mirándolo, no estaba mal, tenia buen físico y su cabello le recordaba a ese hombre que le robo el corazón – de acuerdo.. desea aquí o en algún sitio en particular

-que tal en tu apartamento mariposa – dijo con odio

Ada estaba estupefacta, esa voz le era muy familiar, pero era imposible que fuera su hermoso héroe nacional, o eso pensó hasta que vio el rostro de aquel hombre reflejado en el espejo

-leon…..

-así que a esto te dedicas ahora.. – se volteo y la miro con odio y asco

-eso a ti no te interesa – dijo con desdén

-claro… pero sabes?... te acabo de pagar - se acerca a ella y la acorrala contra la pared

-llévate tu dinero, vete – dijo mirando a otro lado

-pero por qué?... te gusta el dinero no?.. y vamos… conmigo siempre te la pasar muy bien, anda, que dices por los viejos tiempo –acaricio su pierna

-vete a la mierda Kennedy – le quito su mano

-yo no puedo pero otros si?¡ - decía en coleta y la obligó a besarlo, Ada mordió su labio

-es mi problema¡ no eres nada mío para que me hagas reclamos¡ - decía indignada

-yo… Yo creía conocerte¡ me enamore de ti como un idiota¡ no hacía más que mirar la manera de encontrarte¡ y mira con lo que me encuentro la mujer que tanto me trasnocha se rebajo a una vil prostituta¡ - lo próximo que sintió fue una cachetada

-vete león… vete de aquí – decía siseando amenazante

- por qué?¡ déjame hacerte mía.. te doy lo que quieras.. – decía desesperado y se abalanzo a besar su cuello

-aammmhh.. león… - decía Ada entre un pequeño jadeo, y es que no se podía resistir a los encantos ni las caricias de su amado agente – león… - acaricio sus hombros dejándose llevar

Escucho su mini-micrófono en el oído como indicación de que el objetivo se movía a su trampa, león acariciaba sus glúteos y estaba entretenido lamiendo su clavícula y suspirando al poder sentir su piel de nuevo

-guapo… déjame ir… - decía jadeando

-no quiero… tu también quieres hacer esto Ada… -decía mientras chupaba con pasión su cuello

-si quiero pero debo hacer algo… - golpeo su entrepierna – lo siento guapo - dicho esto salió corriendo

León la siguió y encontró tendido en el piso al dueño del local del burdel y un traficante conocido de drogas en la ciudad

-llama a tus amigos guapo…. Los tengo – decía sonriente

-maldita perra¡ trabajas para la CIA – decía enfurecido el dueño del lugar

-tal vez si, tal vez no, acaso creías que una mujer como yo sé pudriría trabajando en este antro de mala muerte?

Apareció una mujer elegante de cabellos rubios en la escena

-bien hecho Ada Wong – decía mientras le entregaba el paquete de billetes

-trabajo es trabajo, fue un placer – dijo contando el dinero

Cuando termino, camino hasta su agente gubernamental…

-así que esto era una más de tus misiones – decía león

-por supuesto, no creerás que cambiare mi profesión de mercenaria por bailarina de cabaret por dios guapo…. – decía graciosa

-perdón po.. – sintió un dedo en sus labios

-ssssshhhh - te castigare… iremos a tu apartamento a terminar lo que comenzamos en el camerino, te parece? – le giño el ojo, león solo asintió

_**HOLA¡ :D, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA¡ ME TOMO MUCHO HACER ESTO NO LE HAYABA COMO HACER QUE ENCAJARA PERO AHÍ ESTA¡ TAL Y COMO ME LO PIDIERON, ESTE CAPITULO INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION DE "MARIPOSA TRAICIONERA" DE MANA ESPERO QUE EL QUE ME LO PIDIO EL GUSTE, EJEJE NO SIENDO MAS NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA :3**_


End file.
